That Ghost Kid
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: When Sam saw the ring, she wondered who Wes was…Wes was just the Casper High basketball star, who unluckily did resemble the ghost boy. Maybe that was why he seemed to be the only person who connected the dots between Fenton and Phantom- unfortunately everyone has yet to believe him.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Based on the many posts on Tumblr about 'Wes'- if someone at the school was named Wes. Eventually, the phandom on Tumblr (well the half that I've seen) even came up with a backstory and ideas for Wes. This whole fic is glimpses into the life of Wes- from posts on Tumblr by _Askdannyjamesfenton, thickerthanectoplasm, artblogparadox, lemonhoney9, gammija, hashtag-art, darkeneddawning, aqua-twin, latte-dah, spectral-feniiku, love-to-puppies, privatefirstclasslaverniustucker, ghostfiish, semiethephantom,_ and more. I think I listed all the ones that I reblogged (My tumblr's _Clockworksapprentice)_ and saw on Tumblr. If anyone knows of any posts, send me a message with the link or something! Please! **

**~CWA**

**Title: **That Ghost Kid

**Summary: **When Sam saw the ring, she wondered who Wes was…Wes was just the Casper High basketball star, who unluckily did resemble the ghost boy. Maybe that was why he seemed to be the only person who connected the dots between Fenton and Phantom- unfortunately everyone has yet to believe him.

**The other summary: **There's a reason why people haven't connected the dots between Fenton and Phantom. There are a lot of guys with the same facial structure, and unluckily Wes was one of them. So while they not believe his crazy idea of Fenton being Phantom, they did believe that Wes did resemble Phantom- quite a lot actually.

**Genre: **Humor/Mystery

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom or any of the characters- including Wes. Though Wes sort of belongs to the whole fandom. The cover picture is from Tumblr, posted by askdannyjamesfenton.  
_

**Notes: **

For those of you who don't know, Wes is sort of a mush of various things and I can't recall who started the idea. But basically, there's been talk about why people haven't connected the dots between Fenton and Phantom. The answer's simple- there's a lot of guys who have the same basic face structure and resemble him. Then it was pointed out that a background character ('Wes') who looked a lot like Danny, but he had red hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a basketball uniform.

Then that was mashed with _Gothiefairy's_ idea that there had to be at least _one_ person who knew Danny was Phantom. The name Wes was created when someone made a joke about it from _Shades of Grey _when Sam misread the ring and thought it said Wes (I think they said something along the lines what if she was thinking of someone at school named Wes or something). _Gammija,_ I think, was the one who gave the name Wes Kevin McGreggor and _LemonHoney9_ was the person who pointed out who the father could be. There's a lot of fuss of what his name should be besides Wes. I know some say his full name is Weston, but Wes for short. Then someone pointed out the last name of the father should be Weston (making Wes's last name Fenton), and then the father's name be Tom or Matt/Mathew. So I' gonna go with _Gammija's_ Wes Kevin McGreggor. And Matt/Mathew McGreggor as the father.

Each chapter will be between 500- 1000 words.

**Prologue:**

Wes Kevin McGreggor scowled as he walked down the sidewalk. His sweaty basketball clung to his body since he didn't have time to shower after the game. He needed to get back home before his father got back from work. If he wasn't there before his father, he knew his dad would be mad at him- probably thinking that Wes was out so late trying to convince more people of his 'crazy' idea.

"Hey, _Phantom!"_

He felt his eye twitch as he turned to see Dash,

"For the last time, Dash! I'm not Phantom!"

Dash laughed mockingly. Wes shouldn't be surprised. He was used to everyone mocking him for looking a lot like Phantom- he even had the green eyes. If he ever bleached his orange hair, he would be a twin. Yet, he wouldn't ever do that. He was happy being a background guy- the guy that didn't get much of the spotlight unless it was on the basketball court. He was happy. Then Phantom showed up and ruined all that. He brought on the teasing, the ideas… He hated Phantom. No, he hated _Fenton_.

Dash continued on his way, making it a point to shove Wes as he passed by,

"Oh I know! You're too _weak_ to be someone as cool as Phantom! You being Phantom is almost as unbelievable as Fenturd being Phantom!"

Wes felt his eye twitch.

"But Fenton is Phantom," Wes argued, "Can't you see it?!"

"Sure, sure," Dash laughed and disappeared down the street.

Wes crossed his arms and hunched over, grumbling to himself slightly. He couldn't be the only one who saw it- someone else had to have noticed it too. Phantom and Fenton- their names rhymed. The two were never in the same place at the same time. When Fenton disappeared, Phantom appeared. He just wasn't entirely sure _how_ Fenton was Phantom. He heard that Manson girl complain about Fenton being too cold. He heard a few guys complain about Fenton being quiet. He noticed the way that Fenton carefully planned his steps, appearing clumsy, but could easily slip into a battle stance at a second's notice. He even noticed that small blue wisp that escaped Fenton's mouth.

Maybe Fenton was a ghost and just had the ability to look like the way he was when he was alive? Maybe he just faked the breathing and sleeping?

Fenton's parents were ghost hunters- maybe it was an experiment gone wrong, maybe his parents killed him. Maybe one of their experiments did and they didn't know it. They were idiots, after all. He didn't know for sure and he didn't care. He just knew that Phantom ruined his life.

Everyone thought he was crazy for thinking Fenton was Phantom. Everyone picked on him for looking like Phantom. Everyone didn't like him until they thought he was Phantom (it happened occasionally). Maybe he brought it upon himself, however. He was the one that noticed Fenton and Phantom. He was the one that tried to point it out- that was when the nicknames started. They called him crazy since Phantom was obviously a ghost and there was no way that Fenton- a human- could be Phantom. Wes wanted to prove them wrong.

He thought that this year would be the year everything would change. He wanted to be a basketball star at the school. Yet, everyone knew him as 'that ghost kid- look alike,' 'Phantom,' and when he won a game it was always, 'Phantom won!' or 'Great job, Phantom!' It was never; 'Great job, Wes,' or 'Wes just won us the game!' He would rather be invisible and a background basketball player than this- whatever this was.

It was driving him nuts that no one would believe him and that Fenton just dodged around the subject. Fenton never gave him a straight answer. Fenton would change the subject, after rubbing the back of his neck. He would just ask Wes about something else entirely, or ask him about basketball… Sometimes, Fenton just straight up denied it while it was that Manson chick and that Foley guy that looked worried.

It bothered Wes- why couldn't Fenton come clean? So what if his parents were ghost hunters? Fenton could just do whatever it was that he did to make himself Phantom and fly away- go to a different state or something.

He looked up at the sky as Phantom flew overhead. He shook his fist slightly,

_I'm gonna expose you Fenton, someday…_


	2. I'm telling you They're the same person!

**Author Note: **

**To The Guest Review (please log in next time if you have an account):**

While I don't appreciate the way you gave criticism and said that I murdered the idea, you did have a few points.

_1. _I thought it was pretty clear that Dash has no idea of Phantom being half-ghost; he was _teasing_ Wes since Wes thinks Fenton and Phantom are the same person- and since Wes looks like Phantom. Wes doesn't know that Danny is a halfa, as in the prologue it even said that he wasn't sure _how_. He just thinks that maybe Phantom can just look human or something- it was all in the prologue.

_2. _That will be explained later- this is a series of short glimpses into the life, which over time explain the different things. It takes _patience_ to get to that point. The whole point of the prologue is to just grab your attention- you might not understand everything at first, but over time you learn more.

_3. _That line was made as a joke, if you can't understand jokes don't read a story that has _humor_ under the category.

_4. _For the last time, them calling Wes, Phantom _is a joke._ It is them _teasing_ him. They _do not_ think he is really Phantom and that was explained in the prologue. _"Everyone picked on him for looking like Phantom". _It even said that they _occasionally_ thought he was Phantom because it would be bound to happen with the crazy die-hard Phantom fans at the school.

_5. _So many things to say to this part. I do not appreciate the fact that you say I murdered the idea. Also, as I said, _things will be revealed over time_. If you don't like the story and think I murdered the idea, don't read it- simple. I'm just telling you now that this story will take patience as a reader since each chapter is only a short glimpse- mostly humorous one-shots.

_6. _Also, congrats for making me in a terrible mood while writing a _humorous_ story- only also under the mystery category. If I offended you by any of this, my apologies but I stand by my words- after all, I can't please everyone, but I am not trying to be rude. I do hope you continue to read the story, if anything for the ending.

**~CWA **

**(P.S. Most of these will be between 500- 1000 words. Thanks to _privatefirstclasslaverniustucker. _It was her post that mentioned the idea of Wes showing pictures and everyone just staring at them (And Wes) saying, "Where did you get those pictures of Fenton and why do you have them on hand?" )**

**I'm Telling You- They're the Same Person!**

Wes looked at Danny Fenton through the bushes. He needed a good picture. Fenton didn't show up for picture day and he needed a recent picture to show comparisons between Phantom and Fenton. The pictures were key then maybe he could show people just how alike Fenton and Phantom are. Maybe with the pictures, he could even explain to them that Fenton was obviously a ghost… or _something._

He clicked the camera and got a few good pictures before he quickly left, not wanting to be spotted. He quickly headed home, not bothering to say hello to his father, before he locked himself in his room.

One entire wall of his room was dedicated to the 'Phantom-Fenton Mystery.' There was even a title at the top of the wall on a large piece of paper, written in his handwriting, saying '_Fenton = Phantom?' _Underneath that, it was covered in pictures of Phantom and Fenton. Pieces of papers that had his ideas on it were there as well. News articles were tacked up along with the occasional page he printed from the Internet about ghosts or Phantom (taken from fan sites- and those were whole different horror story themselves). Thin red pieces of strings connected different events, along with notebook paper that had his notes were written on.

It was almost obsessive.

_It's worth it if I can prove they're the same person… err ghost…_

* * *

Wes had an idea- a wonderful idea. He has tried to trail Fenton, but it never worked out. Fenton's friends always managed to ruin the plan, distract him. Sometimes he couldn't get out of class in time- it didn't help that he only had one class with Fenton. When he trailed Phantom, he always lost that ghost kid. It was hard to keep up with Phantom- and even Fenton for that matter.

So why not try to just get a picture of Fenton when he was shirtless? Fenton was sure to have scars from the ghost fighting or something, right? With that in mind, he hid in the locker room just before gym class started. He waited until everyone left before he opened his eyes- he wanted a picture of the scars, but he didn't want to get scarred himself. He got the camera ready just as Fenton sneaked into the locker room. Fenton was always last, after all. Then he snapped the picture.

* * *

Wes felt his eye twitch again as he walked down the hall. Beside him were a group of his so-called friends.

"I'm telling you," Wes repeated, "Fenton is totally Phantom! Just look at the resemblance!"

Students that were passing by stopped for a moment and watched Wes. They were used to his antics, but they could be amusing. Wes pulled out the pictures from his wallet. One picture showed Fenton smiling. One showed him sleeping. One showed him looking angry at that gothic Manson chick. One showed Fenton as he was walking home from school. One showed Fenton shirtless. The last picture showed an image of Phantom, smiling. It took him forever to get that particular picture. He had to trail Phantom forever to get it. .

He smiled proudly as they all looked at the pictures. He frowned to himself, however, when he realize that the shirtless Fenton picture didn't show all the scars that Wes himself had seen. _Bummer. I don't want to look like a stalker._

A few of them whispered to themselves. A few raised their eyebrow. _This is it,_ Wes thought excitedly, _they're finally getting it!_

"Uhh," someone voiced from the back, "Where did you get those pictures of Fenton and why do you have them on hand?"

Wes deflated and, for once, was thankful when the bell for class rang. The students quickly disappeared into their classrooms at the last minute, leaving a sulking Wes behind.


	3. Paulina's Purchase

**Author Note: It was _ghostfiish_'s post on Tumblr that mentioned 'what if' Wes' locker being next to Paulina and buys Phantom pictures from him, begging him to tell her where Phantom is, but when he tells her that it's Fenton, Paulina doesn't believe him.**

**~CWA**

**Paulina's Purchase:**

It made sense, to a degree, why no one believed him. If he didn't see Phantom change into Fenton for himself then he wouldn't believe it either. He had yet to figure out what the weird blue-white light was. He just knew that when Fenton ran into that alley, there was a light, and Phantom came flying out. When he walked into the alley, not only was it a dead end alley with nowhere to go, but also Fenton was nowhere in sight. It might've been a bit far fetched, but it was the only explanation. As for why he was near the alley in the first place, it was because he was on his way home from a basketball game and he dropped his ball- happening to notice Fenton.

Still, he just needed some tangible proof, maybe a video. _Why didn't I think of it before,_ Wes thought angrily, _I could set up a camera, something. _He was determined to prove it. It was bad enough when people teased for looking like Phantom before, but now they teased him even more because of his crazy ideas. He was anger and determined, if anything to just prove that he wasn't crazy.

If dealing with Fenton/Phantom wasn't enough, to make it even worse Wes had a locker next to Paulina's. The Latina was sure to bother Wes every single day about the latest details about Phantom, however she was never interested in his idea that Fenton _was_ Phantom… That was, if she ever listened to him long enough to hear that part anyway.

Sighing to himself, he opened his locker. It disturbingly was a lot like the wall in his bedroom. Pictures of Phantom and Fenton that he took were on it along with pieces of thin red string connecting them.

"Oh my god," a girl voice shrieked.

Wes held back an eye roll and turned to see Paulina looking at the pictures of Phantom.

"Where did you get those pictures of the Ghost Boy?"

"I took them, just like I've told you every other day you've asked," Wes said through his gritting teeth.

"Oh! Please can I buy that one," she pointed to the picture of a smiling Phantom, "Please! I'll pay for it!"

"Twenty bucks," Wes said automatically.

He could always get more pictures of Phantom himself, but he couldn't always get twenty bucks. He was honestly a bit surprised that Paulina hasn't offered to buy them sooner since she had to be a die-hard Phan (Fan + Phantom = Phan).

Paulina got the money out so fast that Wes barely had the time to blink.

"So if you got pictures of the Ghost Boy, do you know where to find him," Paulina asked sickeningly sweet as she batted her eyelashes.

"4th period English," Wes replied immediately, "For Pete's sake, we go to SCHOOL with the guy! His name is Fenton!"

_Why does no one see this?_ Wes clenched his fist slightly. Paulina scowled,

"Ew, that loser? Can't be. Here take your twenty bucks, I'm out of here."

With the picture in one hand, she shoved the money into him before flipping her long black hair and walking away. Wes grumbled to himself as he shut his locker, but at least he earned twenty bucks.


	4. The Ghostly Touch

**Author Note: To Doctor Skittles, here ya go- your review inspired this and I hope you like it :)**  
** ~CWA**

**The Ghostly Touch:**

Wes fidgeted slightly uncomfortable beside Fenton. For once, the two were paired up for a science project, as both Manson and Foley were out of school that day and it was the teacher assigning partners. There was no way that the project would go smoothly, not with it being _Fenton_.

There were so many different things that could (and probably would) go wrong. What if Fenton screwed it up? What if Fenton did something to Wes? What if Wes had to go to Fenton's house and Fenton does something like some experiment? What if Fenton took this as an opportunity to get rid of Wes once and for all for knowing the secret?

Fenton would probably not even do it with his _extra_ activities. Wes would be on his own most likely.

"Look," Wes finally said, "I can get all the work done, just don't bug me."

"Are you sure," Danny asked, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion, "I mean I could-"

"No," Wes snapped, "Just no. I can do this. We don't have to get all buddy-buddy. We don't have to go to each other's houses and work together. I'll do it."

"Really, I mean, I can't really let you do that," Danny pointed out, "We're _partners_ not _solos._"

"Just," Wes said, running a hand through his hair, "Just _don't_ okay."

Danny's brows were still crinkled in concentration, debating whether not it was fair. Should he just go along with it? Finally, he just sighed and started to hand the piece of paper to Wes, whom he noted was careful to avoid touch.

* * *

After two weeks of working non-stop on the project, Wes was jumpy and paranoid. He got maybe twelve hours of sleep, total, in those two weeks. He spent every night working on the project and he didn't care how long it took or how much it took out of him. As a result, he was more paranoid than usual. The object of his paranoia, as usual, was Fenton.

By the time the project was finished, Wes was convinced that Fenton was guilty about not working on the project since the project was his only chance to get Wes to come over to his house where he would be able to kill Wes for knowing the secret. It also didn't help that he had spent any free time reading the ghost theories on the Internet- one of which was about 'ghost cooties.'

When he saw Fenton at school, he was careful to avoid contact. He set their project on their table and put papers beside it.

"Remember to sign your name," Wes reminded softly, still being twitchy.

Danny looked him over cautiously- noticing the eye twitches, the way that Wes' eyes were darting around, the way that Wes was fidgeting and not sitting still. Danny put his hand on Wes' arm,

"Hey, dude, you okay?"

The second that Fenton's hand touched his arm, Wes shot out of his seat and out of the room,

"GHOST COOTIES!"

Danny just watched Wes disappear out the classroom door, screaming, with his eyes in shock, _what just happened?_


	5. Phantom's Sister

**Phantom's Sister:**

He had tried to set up a camera in a few different spots- but it never worked. Fenton always went around the corner and while it took a while, he would come back out. Wes guessed that Fenton might have or might not have seen the camera, but turned into Phantom around that corner, turned invisible when he left, and then came back later (still invisible), turned back, and then came out as Fenton. It wasn't unusual and it wouldn't help Wes at all with the case of Fenton-Phantom. The other cameras, Fenton never showed so that was a fluke. Though, he did manage to get some nice photos and footage of Phantom.

This time, however, he was even more determined. He would talk to Fenton's sister- Jasmine. Though, the thought made him a bit nervous.

If there was anything that he hated more than Phantom it was the fact that he liked Phantom's sister. Maybe it was because she was the smartest kid at Casper High and might believe him. Maybe it was because he was the same age as her- he was just in a few of Fenton's classes because he got held back. Maybe it was because she was very pretty or because that she wanted to be a psychologist.

"Oh hey," Jasmine greeted, "You're Wes, right?"

"Right," Wes coughed slightly, "I uhh… I was wondering something…"

Jasmine smiled, showing her perfect teeth. She had never been asked out before and honestly, she thought Wes was very attractive and pretty nice- even if she didn't know too much about him besides that he played basketball. She hated to admit it, but she did have a crush on him- a slightly big crush.

Apparently, Danny wasn't the only dense Fenton as Jasmine never knew that Wes suspected Fenton being Phantom. _So this is it,_ Jasmine thought excitedly, _he's gonna ask me out!_

Wes shifted his weight slightly,

"It's about your brother."

Jasmine deflated, her excitement gone. Wes watched her curiously,

"Uhh you okay?"

"Well yeah, I just thought you were going to ask something else," Jasmine admitted, a small blush on her face.

"W-What?"

Wes turned red slightly, his embarrassment made him slightly angry,

"I- N-no! Never! I wasn't gonna to-! Ah! Just forget it!"

With that he stomped off, leaving a slightly offended and brokenhearted Jasmine behind.

* * *

After school, Danny Fenton confronted him. The two students were alone in the halls since it was after school hours and the students had cleared out. The only reason Wes was still left behind was because he had some detention to serve. Fenton stayed because there was something he had to do.

Wes shut his locker as he glared at Fenton,

"What do you want?"

Fenton's eyes flashed a bright green glow. Wes lost his confidence as the look of death itself frightened him. He finally stood up to his full height, trying to not let on that he was scared of the smaller student.

"Stay away from my sister," Fenton growled.

Wes was slightly taken back since he had never heard Fenton or even Phantom speak in such a serious voice. It was like a steel sword that when used right, would break Wes.

"A-and what if I don't," Wes managed to ask.

Fenton growled again and he moved closer,

"If you mess with my sister again, I will hurt you."

Staring into Fenton's glowing green orbs, Wes finally nodded.


	6. The Scary Eyes

**Author Note:****Credit to _Spectral-Feniiku _on tumblr for the inspiration for this and stuff. This is the shortest one that I will ever do.**

**~CWA**

**The Scary Eyes:**

Danny couldn't help but feel irritated as he heard Wes talking in class behind him. The two, unluckily, did share a few classes. Danny didn't like it simply because Wes got on his nerves too easily for it to be human.

Besides, Danny had been having a bad day- waking up late, fighting the Box Ghost, the usual stuff, but it was just tiring. The last thing he wanted to hear was Wes' voice. At least, he could always use his 'scary eyes' on Wes. Every time that Wes got on his nerves a bit too much, Danny just flashed the green eyes to scare Wes and it always did. The scary eyes were always Danny's little leverage over Wes.

"Guys, I swear it's true," Wes said to a few students beside him.

Danny's eye twitched and he looked up from the paper he was writing. There were no ghosts _yet_, so he was trying to do his work. If he could get the essay- at least the rough draft- done now before a ghost attacked, it should help his grade, even if it would only help a little bit. He was determined to try to work on it, but it was harder with everyone talking.

With Lancer out of the class, the class was loud enough, but one voice stood out to Danny the most- the loud voice of Wes. Danny glanced up and glared at Wes.

"FENTON? PHANTOM!? Come on! The guy isn't ever-"

"Wes," Danny whispered as his eyes flashed.

Wes turned around,

"WHAT PHAN-"

Wes stopped. Staring at him were Danny's glowing green eyes. The eyes were like death itself and caused a small shiver to go down Wes' spine. Wes gulped,

"Uh… nevermind."


	7. The Other One

**Author Note: The idea of Wes meeting Dani and saying, "there's two of you!?" goes to the tumblr user, _love-to-love-puppies. _Two updates today because the previous one was so short.  
**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Please review!)**

**The Other One:**

Wes rubbed his temples as he went over all his findings on the wall. He had yet to figure out just what Fenton was- a ghost, obviously, but why was he so different from ghosts? Why would he even go to Casper High? Why not just go to Ghost Zone?

He looked over all the pictures, newspaper articles, online forums, and notes that he had. Everyone had different theories- some say that Phantom was a victim of bullying and committed suicide so now he protects everyone weaker than him (humans), some say that Phantom is just evil and faking the heroism, some say that Phantom died from electrocution, some say that he was experimented on.

All those theories were ones that Wes dismissed. He knew that Fenton was Phantom, there was no doubt about it, even if he wasn't sure _how._ There was only one theory that interested him. Someone by the name of _cheesehead_ had posted a theory that talking about someone being half ghost and half human due to ectoplasm being shocked into the system- of course the post was a lot more technical than that, but Wes tended to paraphrase it. It was the one theory that didn't sound _entirely_ outrageous to him, but still it sounded pretty impossible.

Then again, Fenton's family was ghost hunters- he would have the ectoplasm, the electricity, and the tech needed to make anything possible. Maybe that was what happened. Maybe Fenton was trying to go into the family business by making some ghost hunting tech of his own and it backfired and killed him? Or maybe it was something else entirely? Maybe even Fenton's parents killed him? No, that didn't make sense…

_The only way to make this mystery worse is if there was two Phantom/Fenton's._

* * *

Wes put his hands in his pockets as he continued down the street. The night sky shined above him, the starts slightly visible despite the town's lights. He squinted his eyes as he saw two blurs of white go across the sky. He gritted his teeth,_ Fenton…_

He ignored the blur and continued on his way, sulking slightly. He wondered if he would ever solve the mystery and if anyone might ever believe him.

"DANNY," a voice cried.

Wes dodged as someone flew past him- literally. The figure crashed into some garbage cans and the trash covered them. Danny, in Phantom form, showed up, laughing,

"I told you to be careful!"

A small head poked up from the trash with a sheepish smile, but Wes didn't notice her. He was glaring at Phantom and Phantom looked back at him,

"Oh, hey Wes," Phantom said casually.

"Fenton," Wes greeted growling slightly.

The girl, Dani, looked between the two of them confused,

"Uhh… what's going on?"

Wes turned towards the girl and then he took in her appearance. She had slightly tanned skin, white hair, a black and white themed costume ,glowing green eyes, and was a female, younger version of Fenton/Phantom.

Wes threw his hands into the air with an expression of disbelief,

"There's two of you!?"


	8. Don't Tell

**Author Note: The credit for the idea of Wes' father tackling Wes to the ground to keep quiet goes to the two tumblr users, _fuzzybonnet & Latte-dah._**

**CWA**

**Don't Tell:**

Wes didn't see too much of his father, but he figured that it was because of his father's job working for Vlad at Vladco. He was right, his father was always kept busy working for Vlad and sucking up to him as well.

Matthew McGreggor, also known as Matt, did suck up to Vlad and did everything he needed to do in order to keep Vlad happy in chances of getting a raise. He was Vlad's most trusted employee. In a few ways, Vlad almost looked to Matt as a friend since Matt was the only one to see just how idiotic Jack was and also agreed that Maddie should've went with Vlad instead.

However, Matt was aware of Vladmir's secret- if only because his son managed to find it out. His son was convinced that Vladimir Masters was Plasmius- all because he had seen how the two interact with each other and he heard Phantom call Plasmius Vlad.

Vlad ordered him to try to keep his son quiet about the nonsense of him being Plasmius. So keep him quiet he did… He just wasn't the best when it came to _how_ he kept him quiet.

* * *

"Dad, I'm telling you," Wes said, running a hand through his hair, "Danny Fenton is Phantom."

Matthew chose to ignore his son, if anything because he was afraid that Vlad might be listening in. He didn't want to do anything that might upset his wealthy employer. He worked hard to get the position he had now and he wasn't going to just throw that all away.

So to shut his son up, he shoved a spoon filled with peanut butter into Wes' mouth. Wes didn't have a chance to protest as the spoon was taken out, leaving the sticky food behind.

Wes crossed his eyes as he tried to get the peanut butter off his teeth and gums with his tongue, but to no avail.

"A' I a's sa'n," Wes tried to talk, but couldn't.

* * *

Wes walked into the living room to find his father busy with some type of project. Papers were spread out across the coffee table, a half empty cup of black coffee that was almost cold looked like it was about to fall, a bundle of messy tape was on the floor, masking tape and duck tape were also on the table with a pair of scissors and pens.

"What are you doing," Wes asked.

"I'm making a presentation," his father answered sternly, trying to tape a picture to a piece of cardboard.

"_O-kay,"_ Wes said slowly, taking a seat on the couch, "Anyway, as I was saying, about Vlad being-"

He didn't have a chance to finish. His fathers reached over and placed a large piece of duct tape over his mouth. Annoyed, Wes ripped it off,

"OWWW!"

"Sorry, son."

* * *

Wes walked through the park with his father. It was a rare thing for the two to spend some quality time together, but they did occasionally. It was something that Wes wasn't going to take for granted.

"I'm gonna grab us something to drink," Matthew said as he left Wes.

Wes spotted a head of raven hair in the distance- Danny. Wes was practically jumping up and down,

"DAD! Dad, look," Wes continued to say, "Dad it's that kid from my school I was telling you about! He's that ghost hero whose always fighting Mr. Mas-"

Matthew rushed towards his son, his arms outstretched, the drinks forgotten. He tackled his son to the ground to shut him up. In shock, Wes was taken back as father then helped him back up, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. He put a finger to Wes' mouth,

"Shh…"


	9. That Ghost Kid

**Author Note: Credit for the idea of GiW capturing Wes and credit for the dialogue goes to the tumblr user, _Hashtag-art.  
_And thus the story ends.  
**

**~CWA**

**That Ghost Kid:**

The agents were watching him. They had suspected it for quite some time- that the ghost kid had some alternative personality that he used to hide from them and others. It only made sense since Phantom seemed to always disappear. They weren't as stupid as some people thought they were.

So they started to watch the kids at Casper High, students that were around Phantom's age. They watched them and their habits- their faces… They started to listen too and they listened to all of the rumors, the gossip, and… they listened to them teasing some kid named Wes.

They found him.

* * *

Wes coughed violently, wondering just how he ended up in his current position- tied up to a chair, beaten to almost a pulp, and being interrogated by the Guys in White.

Oh no, he knew how he ended up in the position. The Guys in White, like everyone else, thought that he looked like the ghost boy. It didn't help that they heard the other kids calling him Phantom. Unlike everyone else, the agents believed Wes to truly _be_ the ghost kid... And they were going to act on it.

_That ghost kid,_ Wes thought bitterly, _it's his fault. If he never became a ghost, then I wouldn't be in so much pain right now._

Cuts and scrapes covered him from the rough way the agents treated him. A few bruises were staring to form on his face, his back, and all over his body. Rope burns were starting to cover his wrists. His eye was almost entirely shut since it was black and bruised. His chest felt like it was on fire with pain. His head was down, his orange hair falling against his forehead, soaked in sweat and a bit of blood. His basketball uniform was stained with patches of his blood and he wondered just how he could go get those stains out. His breathing was becoming shallow and shaky.

Standing in front of him were two agents, one holding a weapon in his hands. The agents wore the respected white uniform and had an intimidating presence. They stood up tall and proud, never faltering as they had beaten him- never once considering that he wasn't the ghost kid.

"Fess up, ghost kid," one of them said, "You've got nowhere to go."

"If you don't give us what we want, we'll bring in the scientists," the other added, "And the… _experiments."_

Wes coughed again, a few drops of blood landing on the floor,

"I already told you, I'm not him! If I was, don't you think I already would've escaped?"

The agents shared a look- he had a point. If they had ended up capturing some human kid and not the ghost kid, they would be in serious trouble and possibly lose their jobs. They were so sure though… Maybe the kid was just messing with them?

_It's that ghost kid's fault,_ Wes continued to rant, _it's his entire fault it always is his fault._

"But if you let me go," Wes continued, looking up at them, "… I can tell you who Phantom _really_ is."


End file.
